John and Harolds New Challenge
by ilikebananabread
Summary: John and Harold successfully beat Samaritan. They decide to try something they both only dreamed for, parenthood. PS. SORRY FOR THE DELETION. MY FAULT. AND STILL DON'T OWN POI. NO CHANGES MADE.
1. Chapter 1 - Zane and Taylor

**Summary: John see's two young boys, without parents, trying to get through life. John has always wanted kids. Will he adopt? Would Finch want to also?****A/N - I do ow****n POI, just Zane and (my) Taylor.**

**Set after return 0. John is alive. Carter**** is alive. Root is alive. Unfortunately, Finch does not reunite with Grace, maybe later on. Who knows? Samaritan is destroyed. The machine is functioning. Ages are different for almost every character. The younger the better. I would like Carter and Fuscos kids to be the same ages as the kids that will soon be mentioned**

**Transition**

It has been a week after the big fight of shutting down samaritan. Luckily for everyone, they are alive. If Harold had gotten onto that roof alone, he would've died for sure. There were only a few samaritan agents on that rooftop with John. With Samaritan shutting down, there was no one giving orders. So John managed to fight off the ones Samaritan did send. They got a couple of shots on Reese, but John still made it. Carter, Root, Shaw, Lionel, and Harold all came to his rescue as some went onto the roof to help John down while the rest got ready to drive away from the building. After Reese was stable, everyone, including Finch, gave him a scolding about asking for help. And Finch's was more about not killing himself for him. John has said the same thing he did as to when he was on that rooftop...Him and the machines understanding.

John was walking on a sidewalk in town square. John has healed nicely but Harold gave him more time off to recuperate instead of going back to the numbers immediately. He even asked Finch if he had died, what would've he done. Finch mostly said something like, 'Much like you, I wasn't going to do this without you." John had asked about Grace, he thinks Finch might've started things again with her again. After the whole thing with Samaritan, Finch thought it might've been best if they returned to cover lives. "Just a taste of normal life" Finch says. John is on medical leave as Detective Fusco's partner, Carter is an officer, Shaw is actually an officer as well (The machine must've thought she deserved a good cover for all the work she did for her), Lionel is still Detective Fusco, and Root is a teacher with Harold at a new university. 'Things right now, could not be better.' John thought

As John was walking, he was passing some public school. He heard some chants and looked through a fence and saw a group of kids huddled together. John knew that situation all too well, there was a fight happening. John quickly ran towards the crowd, shoving his way between the kids to get to the center of the whole event. Once he got there he saw these two kids wrestling each other. There was a third kid there, he was holding his nose on the ground.

"Okay, that's enough!" John yelled as he grabbed the two kids, once in each arm. One kid was a short caucasian with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. The other kid was much taller than his opponent. He was also caucasian with brown hair and brown eyes. The third kid on the ground was just as tall as the brown haired kid, he was also caucasian, but he had black hair and brown eyes and freckles.

Most of the kids who were watching had ran away from the scene as soon as John arrived. John thought now would be best to figure out what has these boys so riled up.

John breaks the ice "What's going on here fellows?"

The brown haired boy turned away but the blonde spoke up, "This hooligan attacked me just because I was talking with his brother!" He spat

The brown haired boy turned back with an accused expression, "I ATTACKED you because you and your BUDDIES were making fun of him." He turned to John, "I know what I saw. He punched my brother in the face! Speaking of which..where is he." The boy looks around. He turns and sees his brother still hovering over the ground. The brown haired boy breaks from Johns grasp and runs to his brother. He puts his hands on his brothers face and turned it towards him to check out the damage. Meanwhile, the blonde haired kid snickered at them, "He is just a big baby. That nerd could've defended himself." He laughed. The brown haired kid turned back..looking like he was going to kill someone.But before he could do so. John spoke to the blonde one, gripping his arm even harder

"Hey! That's enough out of you." John says

The blonde kid didn't dare say anything. Suddenly a teacher ran out of the school, "Oh no, what happened here?"

John pulls out his badge, "Detective Reese, I was passing through and saw a couple of kids fighting and I came to break it up."

The teacher puts her hand over her face, "Oh my goodness. I am so sorry that this happened. The kids were released, the faculty had a meeting. We heard yelling so that is why I came out."

John put a calming hand to her shoulder, "It is ok, don't worry about it. If you want to do anything, can you give me the addresses of these boys' homes. I would like to escort them myself and explain this to the parents."

The teacher was hesitant at first, but she could tell the man meant no harm, "Ok. His mom is a teacher here so that is easy." She said referring to the blonde hair kid "But for those two, they are both in an orphanage. They lost their parents early on. They refuse to go into separate homes" She said gesturing to the two boys still on the ground

"Ok, if you can explain to his mother about him fighting. I would appreciate it. But I want to get the boy over there looked at. If you can give me the address of their home, that will be fantastic." John says as he smiled

"Detective, do you know what they were fighting about?" the teacher asks

John thought for a moment. Then said, "I think he and his buddies.." referring to the blonde kid "Hit his brother. That angered him. So he fought. Though he denies it. So I do not know what really happened."

The teacher sighs, looking at the boy with a disapproving brow, "Jack, you know what your mother said about picking on those who are littler than you, or anyone for that matter." After he doesn't say anything, she continues, "I got him, his mother works here. You can take them. They live in the orphanage about 5 blocks north from here."

John smiles, "Thank you." John walks over to the two boys on the ground, "Hello, my name is John. I am going to take you home. Ok?" He asks. Both boys nod. John looks toward the black haired boy who was still covering his face, "Here buddy let me see." John said as he winced inwardly, His face was all bloody, his nose looked broken as far as he can see, "Yeah that's going to need to be looked at. Here, I know a couple of people who can help with that." He said as he got up. He quickly called Fusco so he could give him a ride to the hospital to have the other boy checked out, in case anything was broken. The phone only rang once before he answered.

"Fusco."

"Hello Lionel." John greets

"Hey, shouldn't you be resting?" Lionel asked

"Yes, but I need your help. I need you to get in your car and come to the elementary school."

"Why?"

"Lionel, by now you should know when I ask you to do something, just do it."

"Fine fine, but in our patrol car or my everyday care?"

"Something that has wheels and can get here quickly." John said as he hung up. 'Dumb questions' he thought. He turned to the two kids. "Okay, my friend should be here soon. But until then, lets try and stop your bleeding." He took a napkin out and started wiping off his blood from his face and tried to stop his bloody nose. The brown haired kid watched him carefully to make sure he wasn't hurting his brother. No conversation was exchanged between them until Lionel arrived. Soon they heard a siren approaching. The car pulled into the parking lot where John was with the two kids. John helped the injured kid up as the other one opened the door for his brother. John carefully guided him to the car. Once he got the boy in, his brother jumped in beside him. John closed the door and hopped in the passenger seat next to Lionel.

"Where are we going?" Lionel asks as he went into the car

"Hospital." John replies. Lionel didn't push and hit the gas

As they drove John asked them a couple of questions, "So what's your names?"

The brown haired boy was the one who answered, "My name is Zane. My brothers name is Taylor. He's 5, I'm 7."

John soon turned to the injured boy, "How are you holding up, Taylor?"

Taylor shrugged, "My head hurts." he said in a whimper

"Could be a concussion." John says in concern

John sees Taylor about to fall asleep. He gently shakes his knee, "Hey buddy, you can't fall asleep, ok?"

'I'm tired…." he mumbled

"I know, but you have to stay awake." John pleads. He suddenly had an idea for conversation, "you know, we have a friends whose sons name is also Taylor."

Taylor perked his head up, "Really?"

John nods, "Yes, he is a very nice kid. Just like you."

Taylor smiles, "Thank you.."

"We're here." Lionel says

John got out of the car and helped Taylor out, "Okay, lets go buddy." Noticing Taylor was about to fall, John picked up him up bridal style. 'He's light' John thought to himself. He turned to Lionel, "Stay with him." he said gesturing to Zane.

"I wanna come. Can I please come? He's my brother." Zane pleads

Lionel turned to Zane, "Look, if you went in, there is nothing you can do to really help him. He will be back out. We just don't want you to get sick. There are a lot of germs in the hospital."

Zane pouts but obeys, "Okay." he said simply as he went back inside the car. John took Taylor into the hospital. He quickly stated what happened to him and what he thought was wrong with him, gave him the orphanages phone number, and went into the waiting room, to hear about Taylor. The doctors told him he could leave, but he wanted to stay. Soon after, some lady, looking fairly young, came into the living room. She went to the front desk and told the lady her name was Amelia and she was here for Taylor and Zane. 'Zane.' John quickly remembered, he quickly pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Fusco telling him to bring the kid up. The lady at the desk pointed to John and Amelia quickly came over.

"Are you Detective Reese?" She asks

John gets up, "Yes I am. And you are?" he said as he held out his hand

She took her hand, "I'm sorry, I am Amelia. I just wanted to say thank you for bringing Taylor here. We were worried when they didn't return home. But do you by any chance have his brother, Zane?"

John smiles and nods his head, "Yes, my partner is bringing him up now."

She sighs in relief, "Thank you so much!"

"Please. Don't mention it."

Suddenly Zane and Lionel came through the door

"Amelia!" Zane yells as he runs over to her and she gets down and hugs him

She runs a hand over his face, "Are you alright?"

He nods his head, "What about Taylor?"

The doctor came out a few moments later with Taylor in a wheelchair. Looking very tired.

"He should be ok, he has a minor concussion, he is okay to sleep though. We fixed his nose. It was broken, but other than that he should be alright. Here are some pain meds to help him through. I'd give him 2-3 weeks until he'll be ready to roll in mud again." The doctor smiles

Amelia quickly thanks the doctors and the two detectives once again and leaves the hospital. After getting Taylor in the car, with the assistance of John, Amelia, Zane, and Taylor leave.

John and Lionel make it to Lionels patrol car.

"Glasses is gonna be mad when he finds out about this." Lionel said waving a 'disappointed' finger.

John looked shocked, "What? That I broke up a fight and took a hurt kid to the hospital? He'd be bitter but I think he'll eventually get over it." John says sarcastically "Wouldn't you do the same?"

"Oh yeah absolutely!" He replies quickly "But I know glasses has been on your case about resting after the big blow out"

"Yeah he has. He just cares. A lot."

"We all do Wonderboy! I admit, I thought you were a nuisance when I first met you."

'Who didn't?' John thought

"But you had a way to grow everyone onto you. Your my friend and I am blessed to have you in my life." Lionel was starting to tear up

John looked over, "Are you crying?"

Lionel quickly wiped the tears away, "No! It's dusty in here."

John smiles at Lionel

**Transition**

John and Lionel walked into Carter's house. The gang tries to get together whenever they can and all of them agreed dinner was best. And tonight, Carter's hosting.

John walked in and peered his head in "Hello?"

He hears a gun cock. Him and Lionel stop walking. "Who's there?" A voice down the hall calls

He signals Lionel to be quite. John gets a smirk on his face "Domino's pizza?"

He hears a exaggerated sign down the hall and footsteps

"John, how many times have I told you to knock!?" Carter yells, smacking her hands together

"Um how how often do I come here?"

Carter playfully slaps John. They here a knock at the door

"It's probably Harold, cause He knows how to knock!" She said to John as she answered the door

John and Lionel took off their jackets and hung them up when Harold walked in

"Hello Mr. Reese, Detective Fusco." Harold greets

"Harold, did you forget I am also a detective?" John looks offended

"I only know you as John or Mr. Reese. Detective is just too weird for you."

Carter and Fusco laughed at that. Over time, John has fixed his moral compass. It was getting better. He now isn't too quick to shoot someone and as a matter a fact, he begins to feel something, doesn't know what, when he does shoot someone. But he is still the big lug and the bane of Lionel's existence.

Soon after, Shaw and Root arrived. They both got an apartment together, mainly to save money. Everyone is doing good. That's all they can ask for. before they left, John asked Harold if they could go back to his house so he can discuss the two kids he's met today. John did some digging on the two kids. He found out that once they had Taylor, who was a colicky baby, the dad left the picture and the mom died from undiagnosed cancer. Zane was 3 and Taylor was one when they got into the orphanage. John's heart, or whatever is left of it, broke into pieces. 'These poor kids.' He thought. John thought about how he at least had his mom with him while he was growing up.

When John and Harold arrived at Harold's house, Harold asked the question of the day, "So what is so important John?"

John took a seat beside Harold, "Well, I'm sure Lionel told you about the two kids I encountered earlier."

Harold sat across from Reese "Zane and Taylor? What about them?"

John fidgeted his fingers, "Look Harold, I've given this a lot of thought. And I certainly know you have about this as well." Harold squinted a bit, but John continued, "We both eventually would've wanted or tried to have a family. And since the machine refuses to give numbers-"

"Ms. Shaw is the only one who the machine gives numbers too. For some reason." Harold interrupted

John closed his eyes and breathed in, "I know that. As I was saying…" Harold looked at him skeptically "I want to adopt them, Harold."

"John, this is a lot to take in." Harold lets out some sort of nervous laugh

John still remained serious, "I know, but I think it is time. We both always wanted a family."

Harold turns around in shock, "Are you asking me to marry you, John?! If so, please ask so I can say no!"

John smiles, "I'm not asking you to marry me Harold. Look, it's a thing where two people can have the same amount of legal guardianship, and or custody over children, without being legally married."

Harold thought for a couple of moments, "John, if we do go through with this. We may never be able to work another number the machine could give us again."

John nods, "I know. Some things are worth giving up. I want those two kids to grow up in a home where they can be themselves and be loved and to just be kids. Sure, when I was young I lost my dad. But I still had my Mom for many years. I want to give these two kids the same."

Harold thinks for another moment, "Okay, but would we move them here or your house? I think it would be important for us both to be in the same house."

"Most likely here. And I agree with you. I can move here. You do have 4 rooms. One for everyone."

Harold nods, "But I think it would be important for the children to have the same name. So whose would they have?"

Reese thought for a moment, "I didn't think about that. What do you think?"

Harold laughs, "That's why I asked you."

John thought for a moment, "If you think about it, Reese does sound better than Finch."

Harold looked at him, offended

"Only because of the names they were given of course." Harold raised his eyebrows at John

"Come on! Zane Reese, Taylor Reese, how cool does that sound? You can't tell me it doesn't."

Harold nodded, "Okay, Reese. Then it's settled."

John looks into Harold eyes with hope as he finishes, "Looks like we're adopting."

**Transition**

John and Harold had both called out for a couple of days from work. This was they day they were adopting Taylor and Zane. John and Harold had visited them both before prior to today. John introduced them to Harold and both boys seem to have loved him immediately. About two days ago, they asked how they would feel about coming to live with them. Zane happily agreed, Taylor saw his brother happy so he went with it. Taylor was healing nicely. He seemed back to normal, thankfully

As they both arrived, John turned to Harold, "You ready?"

Harold turns to him, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Both men walked in as they saw kids playing. Zane and Taylor nowhere to be found.

"The boys are packing." A nice lady who was playing with the kids said. John noticed it was Amelia.

"Amelia, nice to see you again." John greets

"Detective Reese! Oh my goodness nice to see you too. You know, Taylor is a bit young to understand what is happening. But Zane has been up all night. Too excited to sleep." She laughs

"That's nice. We filled out the papers we were told to. Is there anything we're missing?" John asks

As Amelia looks through the papers, "Nope. You are all set. Let me see how they are doing." Amelia excuses herself to check on the kids. Some time after, Ameila came back with the boys

"Okayyyy!" A sudden cheery voice said. Harold and John stood up "I present Taylor and Zane Reese." The lady said as she led the two boys out

"Reese!" Zane yells as he jumped into Johns arms. Taylor walked up to Finch. Finch smiled at the boy at his feet playing with the buttons on his jacket.

"You two ready?" John asks the boys. Both of them nod and get their bags. Taylor was having trouble because apparently he was a tech-savvy kid. John went to help him and asked what was in it. Apparently, Taylor is very interested into construction, robots, taking things apart, putting them back together. He's got robot parts, controls, a computer etc… 'Yep, Finch Jr.' John thought to himself

Once they got to the house, John and Finch helped the kids with their stuff. Finch put they key in the door and opened it and he was met with a big…

"WELCOME HOME!" Many voices yell

Finch's eyes go wide as he brings his hand over his heart and sighs, "What is going on here?"

"Did you boys really think that we'd let you go get your children, and not let them meet mee?" Root said in held her hand to her chest

Harold was still trying to catch his breath "Well we thought we'd let them get settled today, and perhaps let you all meet them at a family dinner."

Root groans, "That's boring Harry. You have to admit, this is much more awesome."

Harold was about to respond when he felt a tiny shoulder against him trying to see the fuss.

"Woah.." Zane says once he gets past Harold. He is shocked to see so many people

"Is he Zane or Taylor?" Shaw asks Lionel. He's about to tell her before Root interrupted

"I want to guess…." Root says. She taps her finger against her lips for a couple of moments before she says, "It's Zane. He doesn't look like a Taylor."

Shaw turned to the boy, "Are you Zane?"

He nods excitedly, "Yes! And this is Taylor." He says as he goes behind Finch and grabs his hand and drags him to the front in front of everyone. Despite his protests.

"He's a little shy." Zane whispers to them

Root looks at Harold, "Just like his father."

"That isn't the only reason he's like Finch. They were talking about some computer thing on the way here."

Root looks at the smaller boy, "You like machines?" she asks. Harold was about to say something, but Root held up a 'Trust me' hand

Taylor looks up and nods his head. "I like to fix things, and build things."

Root eyes Harold as if she's saying 'Just like you.' Harold sighs heavily

Suddenly John looks up and looks around the room, "Where's Zane?"

They all turn around and see Zane and Shaw eating cupcakes Carter brought. Shaw and Zane turned around once they heard Zane's name

"Shaw! We were going to eat those later!" Carter criticised

Shaw pointed to Zane, "He made me do it." Unknown to Zane, she was kidding

Zane looked at her in disbelief but decided to take the fall, "Ok, I did make her do it." He said disappointingly. He didn't want to see his new friend get in ready to accept any punishment

Shaw looked at him, "Hey, I was kidding you know?"

Zane laughed, "Oh yeah I totally knew that, I just wanted to see how….guilty you would've gotten." He says nervously. They didn't have to know he was making things up as he went

Shaw knew what he was trying to prove. But she went along with it, "Okay. You got me."

Zane was about to take a bite out of his cupcake, but it was intercepted by John.

"After Dinner." was all he said

Zane looked disappointed but obeyed, "Ok."

As the family got ready to eat, Root was all over Taylor. They were talking nerd and Shaw and Zane were talking about action movies, and sports, even the WWE came up. Harold swore she heard something about teaching him how to shoot a gun. Shaw stopped once she saw Finch give her the death glare. Carter and Fusco went over to John and Harold to discuss parenthood.

Carter put her hand on Johns shoulder, "You two excited?"

John grabs her hand and puts it in his, "I am. Kinda nervous. Never did this before. But I figured, the machine doesn't want us to do this anymore. Why not?"

"Yeah, but I'm telling you. This is the easiest you'll see."

John looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, every parent has that nonstop fear for their children. That constant need to protect them, fear of all bad. I'm telling you guys. You love this experience but you will be very confused. Did you think I was ready to raise my Taylor on my own? You'll learn as you go. And don't worry, you guys have us."

"Thanks Carter, that really helps."

"What are friends for?"

Zane comes running up to them, "Hey! Shaw and I are going to play basketball. Do you guys want to join?" He asked Carter and Lionel

"No thanks sweetie, I'm good." Carter says

Fusco turns to Shaw who scoffs, claiming she can "Kick his butt." There is a kid present

"Yeah, I'll play." Lionel says as he follows them out

"Lionel, you are in a suit." Shaw tell Lionel

"And you're 3 feet to little for this game." Lionel retorts back

Zane laughs as he follows them out

John, Carter and Harold turn back to find Taylor and Root still yapping about technology related things. John notices Harolds uneasiness

"You okay, Finch?" he asks concerned

"Yes I am fine, I am just worried Ms. Groves would say something to Taylor and regret it later on.

"I'd trust her. After all, she did help keep it a secret from Lionel for awhile."

Harold looked hesitant, "I hope so, but did you hear what Ms. Shaw said to Zane?"

John shook his head, "No, why? What did she say?"

"She plans to teach him how to use a gun." Harold whispers in despise

John chuckles, "Don't worry, I'll supervise."

Harold looks at John with a shocked expression. While he and Carter laugh. The door opens and one more person steps in the house

"I hope I'm not too late, work kept me there." Zoe Morgan said as she walked in

"Zoe?" John said "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Like I said...work. But I did get off earlier so I decided to come and meet John Jr. and Harold Jr. According to Fusco." she said as she put her keys in her purse, "Though I did meet Zane already. I assume he would be Reese Jr."

John chuckles, "Probably."

"Having two of each of you should be interesting…So where is Taylor?" Zoe said

"I can get him." Harold said as he went to get the boy who Root has 'kidnapped' as Taylor wanted to show her their project

Zoe did have a question about John, "So, are you and Harold going to get them involved in sports and the arts?"

John nodded, "Absolutely. We definitely want the both of them to play some sort of instrument. As of sports, I would like them to play a sport. I doubt Taylor will. But if anything, I would like him to do track or something. Harold does have opinions about football."

"What kind of opinions?"

"He doesn't want them playing it."

Zoe looks baffled, "Why?"

John gives her a 'are you serious?' look, "He's Harold, why do you think?"

Zoe got the hint, "What about you? What do you think?"

"I don't want to dictate what they do. I just want them to do something. As for football, if Zane or Taylor wanted to play it. I'd be ok with it, but they'd have to want to do it. Harold and I agreed that we'd let them if they wanted to. We wouldn't push towards it."

"I get it." Zoe said

Taylor and Harold came through the door

"Taylor this is Ms. Morgan. Zoe meet Taylor."

She held out her hand, "Please call me Zoe, if he does you can."

Taylor smiled and took her hand, "Thank you. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Suddenly Zane came through the door, "Do we have a bottle of water anywhere?" he asks frantically

Harold goes to the cooler for the drink

John looks worried, "Why? What's going on?"

Zane almost look amused, "Lionel and Shaw did a 1v1, and Lionel did..too much."

Carter hopped up, "Is he okay?"

Harold gave the Zane the bottle, "He will once I give him this."

John, Carter, Harold and Zoe decided to follow behind him, just to make sure he was okay. They walked out and heard...

"So Lionel, this does consider as forfeit you know?" They heard Shaw sneer

"No it isn't! It's a sport injury."

John and Carter helped Lionel sit up.

"You alright Fusco?" Carter asks

"Yeah, just pushed it a bit. I'll be fine" Lionel said as he winced at the sharp pain in his side

Carter decided now'd be a good time to depart, "Okay, It is a bit late. I will give Fusco a ride home. See you at work tomorrow, John. And congratulations to the both of you. Nice to see you Zoe, and nice to meet you Zane."

Zane waved goodbye, "Nice to meet you too."

They watched Carter and Fusco get into their car and honked goodbye

Shaw did look at the time and decided that she should get Root and leave as well. Zoe also said he goodbyes. Leaving it at just John, Harold, Taylor and Zane. They washed the kids, got them into pajamas, and took them into their room. Zane wanted to share in order to be closer to Taylor. Taylor didn't protest at this. He was perfectly fine with him and Zane sharing.

John went over to both beds and make sure they were good and didn't need anything. He also mentioned how they would have a talk about what's next for them tomorrow. John wanted to try something, "I love you." he said as he walked out

"Love you."

"Love you too." Both boys responded

John smiled closed the door and shut off the lights feeling proud of himself.

As John walked out he saw Harold getting his coat on, "Where are you going?"

Harold turned around, "Bear was staying with Ms. Shaw and Root for the time being. I believe it's time I retrieve him.''

John nods, "Okay, see you later Finch."

Harold walks out, "Bye John."

**TBC**

**Well I wanted this to be after Adopted Sibling, but oh well.. It's a new Idea and I didn't want to forget it. Hope y'all like it.**

Oh and just for the record, John and Harold aren't gay. This is more or like right after the finale but everyone lives cause I'm in denial about the real finale of the show. I don't know it is really a thing that two people can share custody without marriage so if it seems weird or wrong, I know. So anyone, I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2 - Through the Years

_Summary: Zane and Taylor growing up__So, Children of the heroes is more of a mini series. It is going to be a bunch of small drabbles met into one. Some are to be longer than others and some will be short. I don't plan to have more than 5. 5 is the very very max. This will be a short one. Adopted Siblings I hope will be the longest_

**Transition**

It's been over a year since Zane and Taylor have joined the family. It's also been a year since the machine has given them numbers, with the exception of Sameen Shaw and Root. All they told them was that the machine wanted them to focus on their family. John and Harold have gotten both Zane and Taylor enrolled in public school. They both returned to their day jobs. Their little family is happy and healthy. To John and Harold, that is enough to them.

Right now, it was almost dinner time. Zane came up to his parents who were just talking, "I have a plan."

John was amused, "For what?"

"I know you and Finch wanted Taylor and I to do a sport and do something...artsy. Like playing an instrument. I have a plan."

John crossed his legs, "This should be good."

Zane laughed and pulled out a piece of paper, "Okay for the instrument. Nothing. Because I want to play football."

Harolds eyes went wide and turned to John, who just looked at him. John sat up and looked at Zane, "Are you sure you want to do this? Once you do, there is no going back."

Zane nodded, "I'm sure."

John nodded and looked at Harold, "It's up to him."

Zane looked at Finch with large hopeful eyes, Finch sighed. "Like he said, no going back." he saw Finch regret what he said as soon as he said it

Zane jumped happily, "Thank you both so much! Trust me, I'll show them who the boss is!!"

John looked proud, he did feel happy that his son chose football. It was of the sports John played growing up. Harold looked worried, he still believed football was 'too dangerous' 'death wish' and over dramatic sayings like that.

John smiled at the bouncing child in front of him, "Okay bud. Why don't you get Taylor. Dinner will be ready soon and our friends will be here."

Zane nodded and left

As soon as he left Harold turned to John, "I wish he chose an instrument."

John nodded, "Don't forget, he is only in 3rd grade. He'll choose one eventually."

Harold got more serious, "I swear if he gets hurt…"

John cut him off, "Hey I got hurt, I bounced back when I played. He'll be fine."

"I hope you are right John."

He looked at Harold, "if there was something to be concerned about, you'll know." John got up, "Our guests will be here soon."

Once everyone arrived, they all eat dinner. Zane asked Lee Fusco and Taylor Carter if they wanted to go out and play football with him. They both nodded and followed Zane out. John turned to his Taylor.

"Don't you want to play football with them?" John asks

Taylor shakes his head, "No, I don't want to break anything important." Harold seemed relieved

John smiled, "You do know you are going to play a sport eventually right?"

Taylor looks up in shock, as if this was new. "Um no. I'd rather focus on school and my robot."

John looked down at him. Taylor has taken upon an interest in robots. He has always liked breaking things apart to see how they worked. He wants to build some sort of human like robot that has the emotions and skills as a human, like a friend."

"Well sure, but you need to do a sport. Make some friends, stay in shape, it's perfect." John tried to convince

Taylor shrugged

Carter jumped in, "What about an instrument? Do you have an idea of what you'd want to play?"

Taylor shook his head

Lionel even jumped in, "You are all ignoring the signs. The kid likes robots. Put him in a robotics club."

"I agree with Lionel." Root said

"We thought about that." Harold said "But he'd still have to do some sort of instrument or sport. I regret not playing an instrument while I was in school. I don't want them to have that regret."

Taylor stood up, "But I won't regret it. I agree with Uncle Fusco and Aunt Root. I like robots and computer science." he said as he walked off to his room.

John looked at the rest of them, "Isn't it too early for him to have hormones to make him moody."

Carter looked at them, "You can't make him do something he doesn't want to do."

"But we don't want them to be lazy and not very well-rounded." Harold said

"He would be in robotics, competing. I think that is very good for him." Lionel said

"Maybe." was all Harold said

"Shouldn't you be proud Harry? He's just like you." Root asked

"That is what I am afraid of. Look at how messed up my life was. It still is a little bit. I can't help but worry for their future."

"Everyone who has a child is like that Finch. They don't know how they'll turn out." Carter said

Harold shook his head, "Not that-it's just….nevermind."

John looked at him confused, but something quick, "Wait a minute Finch." Harold looked at him "Do you mean...with The Machine?"

Harold reluctantly nodded

John laughed, "What about the machine and them are you worried about?"

Harold sighed, "What if someone, like Decima or Root for that matter, knew about the machine and anyone related to it. They could go after Zane and Taylor."

John looked at Harold, "When the happens, we'll deal with it. I doubt it will. But enjoy now."

Everyone dismissed the topic. They all started talking about their lives, present and the past. They were all glad to be sitting here alive. They were one big family. Nothing could change that

**Transition (3 years later)**

John had gotten a call from Zanes school. Zane has been in a fight...again. Zane was now in 6th grade. Zane is honestly very athletic with football in fall, basketball in winter, and lacrosse in spring, and baseball in summer. He is a very hot headed kid. On the court and field, to the hallways in school.

As John opened the door into the office, he was met with a very disapproved principal and a guilty Zane.

"What happened?" John asked

The principal looked at Zane, who looked on the ground, "Well..from what I know, Zane fought a classmate because….what was it again Zane?"

"Jack just said….I sucked at everything, basically." He said ashamed

The principal looked at John, who was very confused.

"Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" The principal asked John

John nodded and turned to Zane, "Go in the hallway." He ordered calmly. Zane obeyed

"This is the 4th time your son has been in this office. For fighting."the principal started

John nodded, "I know. My friend and I told him. If you get in trouble for fighting again. When you could easily avoid it, he would be punished. But we are trying to help his anger problem."

The principal nodded, "I hate to say this, but we have to suspend him. He threw the first punch."

John can't say he was shocked. The first two, some other guy laid his hand on him first. But lately it seemed Zane was the one starting them.

"I understand. And I am sorry."

The principal nodded and John walked out. He saw Zane sitting against the wall. He gently threw his backpack next to Zane, "Lets go." He said in a calm yet strict voice. Zane gathered his bag and quickly followed John out.

Once in the car, John broke the awkward silence between them, "I don't think I've heard your side yet."

Zane sighs, "What's the difference anyway? You and Finch will still be pissed anyway."

"Don't use that expression." John snapped "And the difference would be, that if Finch and I thought you fought for a good reason, you might get off easier."

Zane felt guilty. He knows his reason wasn't good enough, "Well, Jack basically said that…"

"Said what?" John pushed

Zane got angrier, "He said that I was no good at anything! That I was a waste of life! Happy!?"

John stomped on the breaks, "Don't use that attitude with me." He looked Zane in the eye, but he was looking down, "Look at me." Zane obliged

John sighs, "Look, I know what he said to you wasn't very nice. But you need to learn how to hold your head up high, and ignore them."

Zane looked at him in disbelief, "like you've ever been in this position before."

John smiled, "Actually I have. Countless times."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have. I remember. My mom would come to the school, pick me up. But she would never yell at me, unless I deserved it. She would be calm, ask me for my side, and choose the appropriate punishment if need be. Sometimes I wouldn't even be punished. You know, some kids used to 'wonder' what it was like to punch a big guy like me at the time."

Zane laughed, "really?

John nodded, "Yup." But he got more serious, "Look, that guy may have said those things to probably make you mad. It's best to ignore them, but you did throw the first punch." Zane winced inward

"I cannot let that slide." John finished

Zane nodded, "I understand. I will try to work on it though. Could you help me?"

John put his hand on Zanes shoulder, "Yeah bud, sure."

**Transition (4 years later)**

Zane was a freshman in highschool. He made the varsity football team. John and Harold could not have been prouder. His anger has been controlled. He takes it out on the football field. Taylor was now in 7th grade. He started taking interest in the tuba. Which John and Harold have been happy about it, except he would often put something in the tuba and blow it out to see it pop out. Taylor was a very intelligent boy. He understood coding, engineering, computer science. Root made a joke about how based off Taylor and Zanes skills, they could be future assets for the machine. Harold wasn't a fan of that joke. Recently, Harold was concerned about the Machine. It had stopped giving numbers to both Shaw and Root now. He put it aside, maybe they have both made an impact for the better.

It was the state championships for Zanes football team. It was tied, 4th quarter, 25 seconds, and Zanes team had the ball. It was first down and the were 20 yards away from the endzone. Tensions were high. The whistle blew. The football players ran against each other. Zane maneuvered around and was wide open at the end zone. The quarterback threw the ball toward Zane. He caught it, but two defenders, twice his size, rammed into him as soon as he caught the ball. It was a big impact on Zane. One guy rammed into his neck area and the other got his legs. You could hear the hit from the snack bar. The referee blew the whistle as the two defenders backed away from him, exposing Zane lying there on the ground, motionless

"No Zane!" Harold yelled. John felt numb. He saw Taylor looking at him about to cry. The stands went silent. John asked Carter to keep Harold here while he went down to see what was going on. He went down. The coaches from both teams went to Zane. He was told on the other hand to stay back

"Stay back?!" he yelled "That is my son laying over there! YOU TRY SEEING YOUR KID LAYING MOTIONLESS AND OTHERS TELLING YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOU-" he was cut off as the crowd started cheering. He turned and saw coaches helping Zane up. His teammates went insane. They were happy to see Zane up. He heard some inaudible conversation going on between Zane and the coach. He saw Zane walk, slower than normal, toward the referee. He asked him a question, he nodded, and Zane cheered. Zane turned and walked toward John. John met him halfway and embraced his son.

"I caught it. We won." He whispered. The buzzer went off. The crowds went insane. John turned and saw his teammates run up to Zane. Luckily, they were gentle after what they just witnessed. John wasn't thinking about the win, unlike his son, his teammates, and most of the community, he and his family were just happy to see Zane up and going in front of them.

**Transition (3 years later)**

It was Zanes graduation. Zane made it to a college on a basketball scholarship. John and Harold could not believe that Zane was graduating. It seems like it was yesterday that they adopted Taylor and Zane. Taylor was in 10th grade and he was more techy than ever. He actually built his robot. And now he's moved onto rockets. Harold and John hoped he wouldn't blow himself up.

The ceremony itself was beautiful. Long though. Afterwards, they all went back to Harold and John's to celebrate. Zane was uncomfortable with all the attention, but he had a fun time. He left for college a month later

**Transition (2 years later)**

Taylor was now graduating. Before the graduation, Taylor saw nothing special with getting all dressed up just to be given a diploma, 'why now just send it in the mail?' he asks

Harold and John tried to explain it but to no avail. They told him he was doing it anyway. Taylor thought he was being punished.

Zane even came out to surprise Taylor. They thought he wasn't coming because they had finals that exact day. Turned out he was just in time because when they called Taylor to the stage, everyone heard, "That's my bro!"

Much like Zane's graduation party, they all went back to John and Harold's to celebrate. John saw Taylor talk to Root and saw her nod. After that Taylor got up on a table, he took his fork and hit it against a glass.

"Hello...Everyone." Taylor continued once he had everyone's attention.

"Ok, so as most of you know, I've been working on a rocket to launch! And I'm here to tell you that it is finished and ready to launch!" he says excitedly. Everyone looks interested enough. He led them to a part of the woods away from the other houses near them

"Did you know about this?" John asked

Harold shook his head, "Nope. This is a surprise to me as well."

"Root?" Taylor queued.

Root opens the door and Taylor sets up the launch pad and helps her with the rocket. They set it up and Taylor pulls out a controller. He looks very happy to have a crowd to see this.

"Okay, countdown from ten with me!"

Everyone counts down, and at zero, Taylor pushes the button. The rocket starts to smoke at the bottom and launches. Very perfectly. Root was recording the whole thing

"Yes!" Taylor cheers. Zane comes over to him

"Nice one, Taylor!" he says with a arm around his shoulder. Yup, best day ever! In Taylors books

**Transition (4 years later)**

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

John groaned and rolled over and shut off his alarm. He got up to get ready for work. He went downstairs and noticed the lack of humans. Taylor and Zane were both out living their lives. John and Harold were both relieved that they were still around more than ever. They would still have their annual sunday dinners. Sometimes they'd drop in from time to time.

"Harold?" John called out

"John! Oh thank goodness you are up." Harold says panicked

John laughs, "Whats going on Harold?"

Harold doesn't look happy "John, we got numbers."

John shrugged, "Maybe it's because the boys don't live with us anymore. The machine wants us back to work."

Harold shook his head, "John it's not like that. Just come look for yourself." He said leading John into his study

He saw 9 photos laying on their backs.

"What is this Harold?" John says gesturing to the photos

Harold flips them over, one by one. John's eyes went wide as he saw the photos

It was him, Harold, Carter, Fusco, Root, Shaw, even Zane and Taylor, and….

Ernest Thornhill…...The Machine.

**TBC**

_Thats chapter two, next chapters include some shocks….*Maniacal laugh*_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Threat

**Summary: As new threats arise, Team Machine return to work.**

John looked baffled. Everyone he knew and associated with was in danger. Including his kids and the machine.

"How is this happening Finch?" John asks

Harold went into his study, "I figured you ask that. I wanted to know the threat and this is what I found…" Harold says as he pointed to his screen. John eyes went wide, for the 9th time that morning, the threat was decima.

"I thought they were done." John said

"No Samaritan is, the people behind Samaritan are not." Harold responded

John shook his head, "You don't think they've rebuilt Samaritan do you?"

Harold shook his head, "No, I think they know we are alive and the machine is alive. And they want to eliminate the machine and everyone close to it."

"Everyone…" John says as he goes to his phone, he dials a number as he holds the phone to his ear, "He Joss its John. Listen, do not go into work today. Oh Lionel's with you...tell him the same thing. I'll be right there." John says as he hung up. He turned back to Finch, "I'm going to get Carter and Lionel, I'll call Shaw and Root along the way. Call Zane and Taylor and let them know to come here." Harold nods and goes to call his kids

John walks into the safe house he asked Joss, Lionel, Shaw, and Root to meet him at

"Hi guys." He says

"Hi." Joss mocks, "That's all you got to say? We had to take off for your SOS"

John sighs, "Look, all of you know what numbers are. We have some."

Shaw looks happy, "Aw yeah back in business! Who is it? Lay it on me."

John looks at her seriously, "It is everyone in this room, Harold, my kids, and the machine."

"What?!" They all say. John nods

"Is it Samaritan?" Root asks

John shakes his head, "Harold doesn't think so. He thinks it could be some of the people behind Samaritan."

"I thought Greer died, as well as many of the important people." Shaw said

John shrugged, "I don't know, but what I do know is that we all need to stay here until Harold, Zane, and Taylor get here."

Carter and Lionel looked concerned, "You said Zane and Taylor are in danger. Do they know about the Machine?" Carter asked

John shook his head, "No. Not yet anyways."

"But why are they in danger? If they don't know it." Lionel asked

"Maybe because Harold and I are their guardians. Maybe they found out we had a family."

"Do you think Carters and my kid are in danger?" Lionel asked

John shook his head, "No, their numbers would have came up." Carter and Lionel sighed in relief

A key jingled in the door. All of them got out their guns and pointed them to the door. When the door opened Harold and Zane walked in.

"AHH!" Harold yelled when he saw all the guns. All of them took their gun off the door

"Must you do that?" Harold asked

"Sorry Harold, better to be safe than sorry." John said "Where's Taylor?" John asked

Zane spoke up "He has to leave on business. Luckily I got him. I told him something happened to you. He's on his way."

John just nodded and looked at Zane. Zane became a cop a year ago. He was partnered with Carter. Having them looking over each other put John and Harold at ease. Zane looked around and saw the people he's come to call family and the ones he loved all in the same room.

"What is this?" Zane asked

John and Harold looked at eachother. But Harold took the 'stage', "Well I wanted to wait until Taylor got here, but I guess I'll just tell him later. Taylor, you heard of 9/11, and I know you talked about it in school and you hear it wherever you go. You guys also talked about how the government wanted to have a secret system to detect acts of terror and stop them before they happened. The public wanted to be protected, they just didn't want to know how." Harold said

Zane looked confused, "But...If no one knows, and if the government kept it secret, how do you know about it?"

Harold took in a breathe and looked at the rest of his family. He turned back to Zane, "Because I built it."

**Transition**

Taylor was driving down the streets of New York, Finch given him an address and he was about 20 minutes away. Suddenly a car pulled in front of him, cutting him off. He took out a gun and loaded it and hid it in his leg. Luckily, John taught him and Zane how to shoot a gun before they went to college. Taylor hoped he wouldn't need to use it. Two guys came to his car

"Taylor Reese?" One guy asked

"Who are you?" He asks

A guy rips the door open, "Just come. And no one will get hurt." He grabs Taylor and shoves him in a black car. Failing to pat Taylor down. He was shoved next to an old man.

"Hello Taylor, it's nice to meet you. Son of John Reese and Harold Finch. I'm honored." the man says

Taylor doesn't say anything

"You can call me John Greer."

Taylor still doesn't say anything

Greer laughs, "Let's discuss your parents, preferably, Harold Finch. And what you do know, and not know about him."

**Transition**

As Zane and Harold continued discussing the Machine, Root got a message in her ear.

_SECONDARY ASSET IN DANGER_

_GO OFFENSIVE_

Root looked up. They were all here, except Taylor. Her, Shaw, Carter, Fusco, and John were all primary assets. The machine must've added Zane and Taylor as assets

"Guys, they got Taylor." Root said

"What?" John asks in disbelief

"The machine told me." She started to tear up

Zane got angry and got his gun out of his holster, "Who has him? Tell me and I'll go get him myself!"

Root let a tear flow, "She said don't wait...Go on the offensive."

Zane cocked his gun, "Where is he! Talk to it. Can't it tell you where he is?" he yelled

John snatched his gun, "Stop it! We won't get him with you just functioning by emotion and if you just run in there, you will die. They most likely won't kill him. He could be valuable to them. They need info or his brain-"

"You don't think they'll make him rebuild Samaritan do you?" Root said

Harold swallowed hard. John thought for a moment before he said, "Let's get to work."

**Transition**

Greer was asking some small talk about Taylors life and family. Some he answered, some he didn't. Greer has yet bring up the machine. He decided to do that.

"Have to ever heard about government conspiracies, like that everyone is being watched?"

Taylor looked at him, "I've heard of them. And I don't doubt most of them."

Greer smiled, "What do you know?"

Taylor hesitated, "That someone, built and system that spies on everyone. People don't know how or who but they are being protected, they just don't know how. That is the biggest one I know most of"

Greer pushed, "Anything else? Like about who was behind it all?"

Taylor got irritated, "What do you have to do with it? And why do you care?"

Greer said what he wanted to the whole time, "Taylor, I'm just going to be honest. You are old enough to understand. Harold Finch, built that machine you just talked about."

Taylor had no change in emotion, "I am honestly not surprised."

Greer looked surprised, "No?"

"No." He said simply

Greer thought for a minute, "Hm. I wonder why Harold never told you."

Taylor looked ahead "Me too." he wondered 'Did Zane know?' he thought.

Once they arrived to a building, John Greer and Taylor stepped out

"I trust you won't try anything if I don't cuff you." Greer said

Taylor nodded, "Yes sir, you can trust me." He said as he went into the building.

Greer continued to ask about Finch. Taylor had a bad feeling with this guy. Will he ever walk out of here? As Greer kept talking, he ignored him. He just wanted to shoot him, everyone and run. But he couldn't, he was outnumbered. At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

"Taylor? Are you okay?" Greer asked

"Hm. I was kidnapped by some old guy and being interrogated about my life and my fathers. But other than that, I'm peachy. And...I won't be responding to your questions, who said I had too? I want to go home" Taylor said

"Now Taylor, I want to show you the reason I brought you here." Greer just ignored what he said

Taylor was hesitant but followed him into a large room, unknown to him this is where Samaritan operated.

Taylor saw the computers, "What is this?"

Greer lowered down to Taylor, "Want to build a god?"

Taylor looked baffled, "What?"

"An A.I?" Greer simplified

"No, I know what this is...You want to destroy my Dads creation. And you want me to build your weapon. Your not with him. You wanted to kill him" There were times John and Harold gave him and Zane insight on their past. This was one of the stories they told, or Root told, "God vs. God" was one of his favorites

Greer smiled, "Very clever indeed Taylor, but I'm afraid...You've been compromised." Taylor had a sick feeling someone was behind him, he took out his gun and shot two men behind him, unfortunately one got a shot on Taylor, but he killed both of them. He turned his gun to Greer, who simply put is hands up. Taylor walked out of the room, hand on his gut where he was shot and ran. He was the fastest on his track team so he managed to get out. He took a truck and drove away. Once he reached where they have kidnapped him, amazing recall memory, he ditched that car, got in his, and drove. As he was driving, he started having visions...

'The Man in The Suit saved the day…' Johns voice said in his head

'The fat detective met the Man In The Suit, but the Man In The Suit tied him up and ran.'

'Later they worked together'

'They fought till the very end'

Wait, these weren't flashbacks, there stories. Stories he was told when he was a child. They were coming to him.

'They waited for the Payphone to ring…'

'That was when they got busy'

'The phone in the NY library was an important one'

'The call determined an contingency'

Payphone. Taylor drove to main street New York. He went inside of a library. He cleaned his wound so that it wasn't too visible to everyone. And when he opened his door, they payphone rang. He hesitantly answered it…

A distorted voice said, "CaN yOU hEar mE?"

"Yes…." Taylor responded

"6:00" the voice suddenly said. Sure enough there was a guy there with a gun, ready to shoot. Taylor got him first

"9:00" Taylor shot him too

This continued for 5 minutes, once the voice stopped. Taylor asked, "Where is Harold Finch and John Reese?"

"Safe House." It simply said

Taylor hung up and looked at the paper his brother texted him, the address he was told to go to.

'That is 3 blocks from here' Taylor thought. He ran from the library to the safe house. Pondering on how he was able to shoot a human with so much ease. 'Was he a monster?' he started thinking. He turned and saw agents who kidnapped him at the location he was supposed to be. One had a remote. Is that a bomb? He asked himself. He texted Zane, "Get out now!" He decided to create a distraction. He decided to shoot the agents and create some gunfire

**Transition (Meanwhile at the safe house)**

"Okay." John began "They most likely want to kill us and the machine. They might use Taylor to do that. I wished we informed him later on. They could be filling his head with lies-"

"Taylor would never turn on us." Root interrupted

"I'm not saying that Root. I'm saying they make him do something that would be bad for us but he wouldn't know that." John said

"I have faith in him." Root said

"I have faith that he can get away." John finished "But we can't worry about that now. We need to figure out how we can go on the offensive. Fight back."

Harold was shocked about how his son was in enemy's hands. And John's attitude about it. But he understood. He only hoped Taylor could get away, safely.

All of them nodded, "Well, there is no A.I to worry about, let's go blow some people up." Shaw said

_SECONDARY ASSET STILL IN DANGER_

"Guys. I know we can't necessarily worry about Taylor at this moment, but the machine will not let it go."

"How so?" Harold asks

"She keeps saying he is still in danger-"

_PRIMARY ASSETS IN IMMINENT DANGER_

"The Machine just told me we are in imminent danger." Root said

_EXIT NOW_

"Guys, Taylor texted me. Get out now." Zane says

Suddenly they heard gunfire. Harold looked out to see Taylor fighting off agents. He's bleeding in like 3 different places

"Taylor is out there! We've got to go now!" Harold says

"Me, Shaw, Carter and Root will help Taylor, you all collect what we can and get out!" John says as he leaves with the girls.

*Bang*

*Bang*

A lot of gunfire was going on. Taylor was now bleeding out of his stomach, shoulder and leg. He sees a guy in the mirror of a car walk over to him. He tries to get up, but he cries in pain and falls back down. He gets his gun ready. But as the guy is about to turn to face Taylor. He hears more gunshots. He sees the guy fall in front of him and sees the second guy fall as well. Taylor uses the car to support himself. John sees Taylor getting up and he runs over to him. He lays Taylor back down. Taylor started to feel like a monster again. He just killed two more people...

"Don't move." John gently tells Taylor. Taylor hears a car coming around. John lifted his son and went inside the vans trunk. He tries to find where he was bleeding. John took Lionels tie and wrapped it around his sons leg, he used his jacket to put pressure on his stomach and shoulder. Shaw easily removed the bullets, the bleeding was a problem. They even put Taylor on oxygen.

Zane looked at his brother, he felt helpless. But part of him was confused. Much like Finch, Taylor hated guns.

Suddenly Taylor gasped and started breathing heavily. John was at his side in a flash, "Taylor. Calm down. Your okay." Taylor started crying

"Your okay." John repeated. He looked around at his concerned friends and family

Taylor closed his eyes and let darkness take him.

Taylor woke up some time later in a bed, with an IV and heart monitor. He tried to sit up but he was in pain. Some man with glasses walked in, he was also bald, he smiled a bit. Bald people were always funny to him for some odd reason

"You must be Taylor. It's good to see you up." he greeted

After the whole Greer thing, he felt wary of this man.

"It's okay, I know your Dad. He saved my life.We've known each other for years They brought here to rest, which is what you'll be doing so lay back down." He gently pushed Taylor back down

"You know my dad?" Taylor questioned

The man nodded, "Yes. Like I said, he saved my life. That is a debt I'll never fully repay. Forgive me, I am Carl Elias." He held out his hand

Taylor shook it, "Taylor."

Carl sat down, "You know, I never imagined John or Harold having kids. When I found out you had a brother I was about to pass out from shock."

Taylor laughed a bit, "You said you knew my parents for awhile?" Carl nodded "What sort of events have you done with them? You know, Before me and my brother."

"Well lets see…" Carl thought "I helped break your Dad, John, out of a maximum security prison."

Taylor looked shocked, "Really?! My Dad was arrested? OH man! Did he and Finch know each other at the time?"

Carl looked at him funny, "Haven't you asked how they met?"

Taylor nodded, "Well yeah, but all Finch said was he gave Reese a purpose."

Carl nodded, "Interesting." He decided to change the subject, "But how are you feeling? Emotionally. I know you went through some things in the last 6 hours."

Taylor sighed, the bullets and blood was coming back to him. "I feel like crap in here. The bullet wounds feel better than what my heart is feeling."

Carl laughed, "I know you aren't the biggest fan of guns."

Taylor shook his head, "I'm not. But I think I'm a sociopath."

Carl looks at him funny again, "Now why do you think that?"

"Cause when I killed all those people, I felt nothing." Taylor admitted

"Okay, doctor is in session, guys come at you with guns, it's kill or be killed. Adrenaline probably took over, your mind is telling you to run...I see why you think that, but trust me...your not. Sameen is a sociopath." Carl said with some humor

"But It's not like they shot first. I did."

"If you waited a second or two longer, you probably wouldn't be here now." Carl said seriously

Taylor licked his lips, "I guess." he decided to sit up, Carl assisted him, "thanks." Taylor said, "Where is everyone?" Taylor asks once he realizes he is all alone with Carl

"They all went out to find a solution to their problem." Carl said

"Oh." Taylor mumbled, "Can you get me a drink?" He asks Carl.

Carl nods, "Sure. Water?"

Taylor shakes his head, "Tea please."

"Sure thing." Carl says as he gets up and walks out of the room.

Once out of sight, Taylor yanks the IV out of his arm and gets his jacket and shoes on. He sees a firearm on a table across the room. He grabs the gun and peeks in the hallway, Elias went into the bathroom. He took that as his queue to get out. He walked in front of the building and cocked his gun. He was going to help him family...No matter the cost. He wasn't going to let them die.

**TBC**.

_Thats chapter 3. At first I wanted Zane to be the one shooting everyone because Taylor being a lot like Finch, but if Zane isn't as techy, what is the point of asking Zane to rebuild Samaritan?_

_Anyway. Hope you like it!!!_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan

**Summary - Team Machine prepares for their battle; Taylor was in God Mode for the first time**

John, Harold, Carter, Lionel, Shaw, Root, and Zane were all driving back to Elias' apartment to check on Taylor. John still couldn't shake the truth that Taylor has killed people today. He never wanted to expose either of his sons to this type of work. He didn't ever want them to face the choice to kill or be killed situation. Harold didn't say anything but John could tell this was bothering him too.

"They wanted Taylor to rebuild Samaritan, most likely. Right?" Root asks

"But how? It took Harold years to develop the machine. What makes them think he will do it in a day?" Shaw asks Root

"I don't know." Root says "But he is very talented when it comes to coding. I mean he did build robots that has the behavior of a human. I wouldn't be surprised if he did manage."

John spoke up, "Guys, we got company." Everyone looks and see 3 black cars cutting them off. This was the parking lot they were cutting through when Carter sold Reese out and was shot.They exchange a quick glance and smile. Two guys got out and came toward them

"Lets hope you don't get shot here again." Carter says as she finishes loading up her gun

"I don't need hope." John smiled. Carter smirked back in response

Suddenly decima agents start shooting the car

"Get Down!" John yelled

*BANG*

*BANG*

They all look up and see the two agents down, 'where did that come from?' They all thought. The doors to the van opened up and they saw Taylor standing there.

"Taylor?" They all ask in shock

"Guys, more are on the way. Lets go." He gently commands

"Taylor, are you up for this? Lets not forget you were just shot." John said

"I know a heck a lot more about this war that were fighting than you probably know. I'm not resting until the end." Taylor snapped

"How did you find us?" Carter asked

"The machine actually told me." Taylor said

"The Machine?" Harold piped up

"Yeah, after I was kidnapped. I was driving and I started having these flashbacks. I'll explain later but right now, let's finish this."

They all got up, except Harold, and started shooting the agents

"Is that all of em'?" Zane asks

"I think so." John replies

One guy came behind as Taylor turns around and shoots one more. Everyone looks at him as he just shrugs.

"That's it." Taylor said

Roots mouth was wide open, "Are you in god mode?" she asks Taylor.

'That explains a lot.' John thought

Taylor got confused, "God what?"

Root made it simpler, "When the machine feeds you infinite amounts of information about everything. Like who is here and where to shoot."

Taylor nods, "I guess so."

Root was happy but John jumped in, "We can continue this later after we get out of here."

Once in the car, everyone started interrogating Taylor

"Look, they want to shutdown the machine. Many years ago, Decima uploaded a virus. That didn't work. They now figure that since they can't control the machine, they have to shut it down. The wanted me to make Samaritan into the form of a virus, to annihilate the machine. The Samaritan program will be destroyed with it." Taylor said

"That explains their plan, but what I don't understand is your god mode." Root asks

"Like I said earlier, I was coming home and I had flashbacks, stories Finch and Reese told my brother and I when we were younger. Like God vs. God." Taylor says looking at Reese who smiles back, "Anyway, I was driving home when I remembered one referring to a payphone. One important one in a library. I went and I got a call. Next thing I know, I'm doing this." Taylor finishes

"So Taylor is an Admin." Reese sums it up

"Looks that way." Harold said

"So Zane and Taylor are assets." Reese also says

"Indeed." Harold sighs

"That means their contingencies." Reese asks

Harold doesn't respond

"Right?" John pushes

Harold sighs, "Yes."

**Transition**

Once at the safe house, they all began working on a plan.

"Look, we can't risk Finch, or Taylor dying out here. He needs to be with Finch on tech support." Shaw snaps

"I agree, we need all nerds on deck." Root says

"That means you'll be stuck here as well Root." John said

Root smiles, "Sounds good."

"Okay." John begins, "They want to destroy the machine. So what? They'll make another virus?"

"I think they are going to use Samaritan as a virus. They needed to rebuild it. But-" Taylor cut himself off

"Taylor what is it?" Carter asks concerned

"They have Samaritans old codes, they are rebuilding Samaritan." Taylor finished

They all look at each other in concern. But Finch looked confident

"Not as long as I build it first." Harold said as he turned and started coding

"What do you mean Harold?" John asks

"I have the machines old codes as well. And I can change them to be more defensive. Of course it'll take some time."

"So what? A machine 2.0?" Shaw asks

"No Ms. Shaw. Samaritan 2.0." Harold said simply

"Samaritan vs. Samaritan?" Root asks in disbelief

"Do you have a better idea?" Harold says in anger, "Arthur Claypool may have been the father of Samaritan, but he used my codes and algorithms to build it. If I can alter some of the core codes, we might just have a chance to save the Machine once and for all."

John looked at everyone, "So it's settled." Everyone looks at John.

"We are going to war." He finishes (Again goes unsaid)

**TBC**

_This is very short, but descriptive… enough. Next Chapter will be the longer and it will be the last of this miniseries_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Battle

**Summary - Team Machine finishes what they started once and for all.**

**Transition.**

Everyone was sitting around at the safe house they thought was the safe. Harold was working 24/7, with the help of Taylor and Root, into creating Samaritan 2.0. They would use this program as a defensive for the machine. If Decima ever did rebuild Samaritan, the two programs would go to war with each other. Harold hopes if he uses most of the same code, they would wipe each others code thus leaving only one machine, Harolds machine.

John went over to the trio working on the program. Bringing them food and water, which went completely untouched.

"Guys, eat."John commanded gently

"No time." Harold said, "Once we finish this program, we'll relax."

John leaned into Harolds ear, "Look,I understand where you are coming from. But do you really want to do this to Taylor? Make him carry this burden and decline his health in the process."

Harold looked toward his son. He saw that Taylor completely blocked out the world as he was working really hard. Reminded Harold of himself when he was younger.

"Taylor." Harold said to get the boys attention.

"Yes?" He responded

"You heard your father. Time to eat."

Taylor looked at the food and it made his stomach rumble, but he looked to his computer. 'No time.' He thought

"It will be there when you finish. We can't have you passing out when we need you most." John mentioned

Taylor looked at the food one more time before nodding reluctantly. He moved closer and took a bite. Satisfied with Taylor, John went to Root

"Root, you eat as well." John walked over

Root turned and smiled, "You might've gotten Taylor. But I am not your child."

John held up the plate of bacon, "But we need you too. Like I said, we can't have anyone passing out on us. We need all hands on deck."

Root took a piece of bacon and turned back to her work

"If you eat all of that than you can do what you want." John said

John turned and saw Zane cleaning a weapon. God he wished the machine never dragged them into this.

"How are you doing?" He asks Zane

Zane looks up and sighs deeply, "Are we going to die?"

John looks shocked, "What?"

"Are we...going to...die." Zane repeats

John sighed at sat down, "We might, or we won't. It depends on how it goes. If you want to know if there is a chance any of us will die. The answer is yes."

Zane nods, "Figured. I hate how Taylor got shot."

John nodded, "Me too. To be honest, I thought he was going to die. 3 bullet wounds. Thats hard to beat."

Zane looks up, "How many gunshots have you survived from?"

John sighs, "All at once...I'd say 4. 4 bullet wounds. Overall, I've been shot like 30-60 times."

Zane looks up, "What?"

John nods, "Yup. I was in the army. And I was an employee for Finch so that came with a price."

Zane nods, "Well whatever happens, It was an honor."

John got up and nodded, "Yeah. Yes it was."

Harold barged in the room, "Guys…" Everyone looked toward him "It's done." He said as he held up a suitcase.

John walked toward him and took it, "That was quick. Where do we upload it?"

"Most of it was codes from the machine and the original Samaritan. Remember the roof of the final battle, or I thought it was the final."

John nodded

"We have to go there." Harold finished

Everyone nods while Taylor turns to his computer. He backs up the drives onto another one in another briefcase. He was going to upload it himself. He had the machine point John in another direction. He knew about the final battle between Reese, Samaritan agents, and the rooftop. There was another rooftop where it can be uploaded. Taylor plans to head there, alone, and draw attention away from his family.

"Are we headin' out?" Fusco asks as he walks in

"Yes we are. Are we ready?" John asks everyone

They all nod.

"I'll stay here and monitor the agents' activities." Taylor mentioned

John nods, "Ok. But be ready if we need you."

Taylor nods

"Lets move out." John commands

**Transition**

John, Carter, Fusco, Zane, and Shaw were driving down the street. They were close to the building. Reese wasn't excited about going back onto the building. Finch and Root were in another safe house monitoring the building.

"Root, look at this." Harold said as Root comes over

"What is it?" She asks

"If John goes onto that building, Samaritan wouldn't be able to stop it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the satellite from the first time is shut down. He can't upload anything. Virus, any program, nothing,"

"He's going to the wrong building." Root says

Harold nods, "But the machine told us to go there, why?"

Root looks up, "Isn't Taylor in god mode?"

Harold looks at her, "Yes. Why?"

Root looked down at him, "He might know more then he led on. I think he told the machine to go in the opposite direction."

Harold was still confused

"Harold, Taylor wants to launch the program and sacrifice himself." Root clarified

Harolds eyes went wide and called Reese, "John, check your briefcase."

"Why?" John asks

"Just do it!" Harold snaps

Carter heard him and checked it. It was empty

"Finch its empty." John says panicked

Harold hung up and called Taylor. No wonder he stayed behind.

"Hello Finch." Taylor answered the call

"Taylor where are you? Why can't I track you?" Harold asks in a panic

"Dad, there is something I need to do. I want this to end so we can all have a good life."

"Taylor this was my mistake, not yours. Please wait for John and everyone." Harold says about to cry

"Too late for that. I'm here. We might want to disconnect. Samaritan heard every word we said."

Harold cries, "Taylor…"

"Goodbye, Dad." Taylor hangs up

Harold calls Reese back

"Finch. Talk to me." Reese says

"John, you might want to turn around. Go to the other building downtown. Taylor plans to sacrifice himself."

Reese breathes in. 'Dang it Taylor'

Reese steps on it.

**Transition**

"Goodbye, Dad." Taylor said as he hung up. He opened the case and started uploading

_ASSETS ON THE WAY_

"Well stop them." Taylor tells the machine, "Get them on another building if you can't"

He needed them to trust him

After a couple minutes he saw his family, including Harold and Root, on the smaller building next to him.

"Taylor!" A muffled yell from John had, "Get down."

"Soon enough." He says to himself. He turns around and kills 5 agents coming.

"TAYLOR!" John yells

He holds a thumbs up. 'Just grazed' he thought to himself. He sees the satellite turn. 'It's done' he says. Soon more agents come he kills them off. He goes to his shoe and turns on his rocket boots he built. He laughs to himself. He is so underestimated. He takes out a grenade and jumps off the building. Throwing it behind him. The building explodes and Taylor is nowhere to be seen. His family is yelling for him and they don't see him. Finch slowly goes to the ground. Zane is a mess yelling for Taylor.

Everyone turns around for a minute and they hear a motor noise. They turn and saw Taylor come up floating. On his boots

"I never doubted me for a second!" Taylor says as he comes up

"God god man get over here!" Zane yells as he grabbed Taylor and shoved him on the roof

"That was suicide, Taylor." Reese says as he embraces both of his sons

"I'd call it attempted." Taylor says comically

John continues to hold them both. Finch comes over and holds them all as well. Next thing you know all of them are hugging on the roof

"So, is it done?" Root asks

Taylor nods, "Yeah. Its done."

**Transition (10 years later)**

Zane and Taylor were walking down mainstreet. Brother and Brother. Both of their guardians were retired, for the most part. The machine continued its job. They didn't get any numbers now. They all went back to their lives. Taylor had even joined the force with Zane.

They stopped in their tracks and looked at the machine. It blinked for a couple of moments. Taylor and Zane looked at each other before continuing walking

**Transition (In the machines POV)**

_REBOOTING__….__CALCULATING RELEVANT ...__CALCULATING IRRELEVANTS …__ONE MATCH FOR IRRELEVANT__SSN: XXX-XX-XXX1__LOCATING PRIMARY ASSET(S)__….__MAIN STREET, NY__CALLING PRIMARY ASSET(S)__…__ZANE REESE__TAYLOR REESE_

**END.**

_The Machine continues to live on…__Hope you all liked the miniseries.__More to come ;)_


End file.
